As is well known in the art, an oven, a microwave oven, or a combined hood and microwave oven are cooking devices for heating food using, respectively, microwaves or heat that is generated from a heater.
Such cooking devices generate heat of high temperature when they operate in cooking mode. In a conventional convection oven, the heat may lead to a rise in the temperature of a door or door handle that is attached to the front part of the oven, thereby causing, for example, a burn of its user. Although the door or door handle of microwave ovens seldom becomes hot, the tray(s) and/or rod(s) that are sometimes present therein can become hot and cause burns.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for alerting a user to the danger of burns in order to protect the user from burns. One conventional method for protecting a user from burns is to embed an insulating material in the door or door handle, or adopt a door cooling device.
Although conventional cooking devices using such insulating material or door cooling device may protect a user from burns, they may have a complicated door structure and/or high manufacturing cost.